Draco & Harry iPod challenge
by ElenaBolton20
Summary: 10 songs. iPod/music source on shuffle. **Draco and Harry love each other, and sometimes they go through ups and downs; the falls and rises of keeping their relationship a secret.


_Don't Take Your Love Away by Vast_

The rain hits the window in a rhythm that is sorrowful, the smell of whiskey is toxic in the air, but Draco is used to it. It's been five months since Harry left him. He's still not able to understand why Harry had done it, what had he done wrong to deserve such a harsh, crude thing...but it happened.

He's gone.

Draco's drunk off his ass, laying on his black leather couch wallowing in whiskey and scotch and anything alcoholic he can get his hands on. "Potter," Draco slurs, "I love you..." he lifts his shot glass in a toast and then tips his head back to swallow it. It doesn't burn his throat any more. He's grown used to the pain.

Now it's numb, like his heart.

"I love you, Harry...and I can't let go." he says to the ceiling, sitting up slowly and looking at the fire that burns in the hearth. He didn't want Harry to leave, and yet he did. Potter left him and took his heart with him. Pothead left him for Loony Lovegood- the bimbo with too small of tits.

Scarhead Four-Eyes left **him. **

"I love you, but I hate you too."

_Never Too Late by Three Days Grace_

Harry hugs his knees tightly to his chest; his breathing erratic and tears streaming down his face as he hears his uncle yelling, cursing at him to come out of his old bedroom. The cupboard under the stairs. He started hiding here when Uncle Vernon started to drink again, when Dudley started doing crack and got high 5 days out the week. Aunt Petunia...well, she killed herself in the hospital from cutting her wrists too deep.

Harry is alone now.

In this house, he's completely alone. He can't tell his friends what's going on. They'd worry, and if he tells Draco- the one of his life -what's happening, he'll shrug it off. Oh...he wishes to die, he does, but he can't. There's some things here that he can't leave behind.

_Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) by Cher_

"Why can't you just...tell me!" Draco yells, not caring whose looking, all that matters is the raven haired sixth year in front of him; the one that's hiding his face with the hood of his robe. Draco doesn't need to see his face. He knows about the bruise that's there.

Harry shakes his head, "Because.."

"because why? Harry..." Draco cups his lovers face in his hands, pushing the hood down. "I love you, please..confide in me-" Harry shoves him back, causing him to stumble back and hit into the fountain behind him.

_Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift_

Detentions aren't fun. Harry knows that, Draco knows that...the slut of the school Pansy Parkinson knows that, and yet...here they are all in the great hall, mopping the floors and cleaning the tables and windows. It's unclear who started the food fight, but only Harry knows that.

Cause he started it.

Why did he start it? Because he saw Draco snogging Pansy; while they were still together. "She's not a saint, Draco." Harry mumbles, watching them snuggle close together and Draco wraps an arm around her. Harry shakes his head, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He see's Pansy look over her shoulder, sneering at him like he's a summer dress in the winter.

A trend that she's long over.

"You don't know who you are dealing with, slut." Harry flips her off, "he's mine." he goes back to mopping, plannign Pansy's untimely demise in his head.

_International Love by Pitbull ft. Chris Brown_

Everyone in the club bounces to the beat, smoke from the smoke machine layers the tiled floor in a thick casting of white- however the strobe lights make it glisten with rainbow colors. Draco smiles as Harry rubs his ass against his groin, Draco rubs Harry's hips and kisses his neck as they dance.

Gyrating and twisting their hips.

Harry puts his arms up behind him, running his hands through Draco's jaw length blond hair. He loves dancing with his boyfriend, it's always fun. And this club they discovered in Northern Ireland...no one knows who they are, so they can dance and kiss and grope and fondle.

Their love is so ...much more important.

_It's Always Something by Joe Diffie_

Their lips touch with such softness and heat, their hands tangling their fingers in each others hair. "Wait," Draco says, Harry pulls away; taking his kisses down his neck and collarbone. Draco moans out loud, holding Harry closer to his body. He wouldn't want this dream to end, he knows its a dream, and like all good dreams, it must come to an end.

It's always something that makes it come to an end.

_It's Not Me It's You by Skillet_

"I hate you.." He mutters, tossing another dart at his ex-lover's face. His pristine face with all the paleness of skin and hair, his grey eyes looking at him with that smirk. Oh that smirk that he fell in love with, but oh! It's that smirk that can make him melt and burn with rage at the same time. "I hate you, Draco!" he tosses a dart and a book, standing from his bed in the boy's dorm and marching to the balcony window, tossing open the glass and letting the cool wind wash over him.

_Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations_

"He's so cute isn't he?" Hermione says, holding a glass of champagne in her hand as she sips it gingerly. Ron only stares, half glaring at the couple in front of them across the room. He can't see the other blond, but he can see his former friend- who he still can't believe is gay. Gah, it's sick. Hell, what are they saying?

He is twitching just to know what is being said...  
"Oi," Ron says, "what do you think they are saying?"

"It's none of our business, Ron."

...

"I can't be perfect Harry." Draco says, looking into Harry Potter's green eyes; his brown hair falling over his glasses. "Don't expect me to be-"

"I know...and I'll never expect you to be."

"I love you...I really do."

"Draco-"

"But you've broken my heart too many times, I'm sorry, but..." his words trail off, Harry takes that moment to kiss the blond. He pulls away, smiling,

"I Love you."

_Nightingale by Demi Lovato_

He lays awake in his bed; his covers spewed all over the mattress and his pajama top on the floor because it's too hot. He turns his head and looks at the sky that is clear and starry, wondering if Draco is thinking of him on this summer night. He turns to look at the ceiling, picturing of all the moments he's had with Draco. The secret glances, the secret meetings. The love they share.

How their relationship was just hate. Plain hate. And anger.

"I love him, mum." Harry whispers, imaging he's talking to his mother; who he pictures sitting on the end of his bed. "I love him. He's my sanity. My nightingale..."

He wonders what his mother will say...how she'd react to him being gay. How his father would react...

would his parents even care?

He loves Draco Malfoy. His sanity. His love.

His one love that he causes a spark to boil in his veins every time he see's him at school.

_Cherrybomb by Joan Jett & the Black hearts_

The pole slides easily over his palm, and twists and turns and dances around it. The music blaring around him; there is nobody else here, nobody but the blond in his mind. He imagines that Draco is here watching him dance provocatively. He smiles, jumping and wrapping his legs around the pole, mouthing the words to the song.

Especially that part that is 'Have ya, grab ya, till your sore!', oh how he would love to do that to his Slytherin Prince.


End file.
